Tribute To Veterans
by christibabe
Summary: This is a one-shot sequel to A Twist Of Fate. This story takes place 3 years later and is from Stephanie's POV an is a Tribute to all the Veterans who have served or are serving.


**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize from J.E. belong to her, any other character is mine. The song is Thank You Soldiers by Tussing Elementary 3****rd**** Grade (source is youtube). **

_Spoiler: Anything from books 1-18._

_**This is a sequel to A Twist Of Fate. It takes place three years later. This is a one-shot song-fic from Stephanie's POV.**_

Tribute to Veterans

I checked the time as I hurried to put the finishing touches of my makeup on. Ranger had called 20 minutes ago and said he would be ready when he got home so all we would have to do was head out. There was a special program at the elementary school and since Katie was in the program. As a matter of fact, all the children had to be at the school a couple hours ago so they could prepare for the program they were going to put on today. I'd had to hurry to get them all ready and drop them off at the school so I could come home and get ready myself. Everyone in Trenton was going to be there this afternoon. Although everyone was talking about the show, none of us knew what we were going to be seeing. All the children had done a fantastic job of keeping the secret.

I was finally ready and checked my watch to see I had less than two minutes before Ranger would be here to pick me up so we could get to the school in time. I heard the Cayenne pull into the driveway and hurried out so we could get going. Ranger smiled as I climbed in beside him. He leaned over and our mouths connected. When we came up for air we had less than 5 minutes to get to the school, but it was worth it. Ranger managed to get us to the school with seconds to spare. We made our way inside and had just found seats with the rest of our group.

My Mom, Dad and Grandma were there as well as Lula, Tank, Lester, Bobby, Hal, Ram, Vince, Cal and Woody, Binkie, Junior, Diaz, Ella, Louis, and Hector. There were two seats still vacant in the two rows where our group was located and Ranger and I made our way to them. Most of the guys had dates with them. Bobby, Hal, and Woody were each engaged to lovely women but had yet to set wedding dates. In Hal's case, he had been engaged for nearly 5 years. Sometimes we wondered if he would ever break down and actually walk down the aisle. Bobby had been engaged for nearly a year and Woody had taken the plunge to ask his live in lady to marry him 6 months ago.

Lester was still the playboy of Rangeman. The rest of the group had partners off and on but none that lasted. All the guys spent lots of time at our place and they dearly loved the boys and Katie. They took their roles as honorary uncles seriously. When Katie made her way through the 5th floor at Rangeman, asking the guys if they would buy tickets to the program today, every one of them had instantly pulled out his billfold and bought tickets. I smiled as I took in my guys. It meant so much that they were here to celebrate this day with us.

The curtains opened and Katie's 3rd grade teacher stepped out onto the stage. My eyes widened as I recognized her as someone I had graduated from high school with. Of course then she was model thin without a hair out of place and swore she was going to marry a millionaire. Joe turned around from his seat in front of us to ask me, "Isn't that Suzette Nightshade?"

I nodded. Joe went to say something else but Terry elbowed him and told him to pay attention. Suzette called our attention to the 7th and 8th grade students who came out onto the stage. I grabbed for Ranger's hand when I saw Alex and Dante walk out onto the stage and noticed that Marrissa and Gracie were beside them. Both my boys looked handsome in their standard black. Each was carrying a flag from a different stage in history. The girls wore dresses decorated as flags. I watched as Danny moved to join them and he looked pretty good as well. He carried the current American flag. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Joe grimaced a little at Danny. I couldn't help but smile. All three boys had their hair pulled back into ponytails. Joe had a little trouble getting over the fact that his son aspired to look just as much like Ranger as our boys.

As the children stood there, the rest of the children filed onto the stage. I was surprised when I saw Katie that she looked nothing like she did when I had dropped the children off. Instead she was wearing a fitting blue dress that went to the floor. I turned a puzzled look to Ranger and he shrugged. He leaned over and said, "I'm as surprised as you Babe."

Terry turned with a smile, "Hope you don't mind Steph. Gracie called me and said Katie had a little accident and the other dress was ruined. I brought one of the girls' old dresses they wore for a wedding."

I smiled, "Thanks."

Terry turned back around and I looked at Ranger to see him grinning as he whispered, "Like mother like daughter."

I gave him my best Burg glare which no longer had any effect on him. He leaned over and kissed me before whispering, "Love you Babe."

I leaned my head on his shoulder and said, "I love you too Batman."

We turned our attention back to the stage and watched as the show progressed. It was a cute little show the children were putting on to honor the Veterans. When they got to the end, the third graders took their spot on the risers. I noticed Katie was standing at the front with a microphone near her. Tank and Lula's son Thomas looked very handsome even if he did look a little out of place with the rest of his 4th grade classmates. He was just as tall as our boys which was saying something because at 13, the twins were tall for their ages.

Katie stepped forward to the microphone and in her sweet voice she sang,

_When I lay my head down every night _

_And go to sleep in peace,_

_I can stay there knowing all is well_

_While you're standing on your feet._

_Keeping watch, protecting shore to shore_

_In the air and oceans too._

_Defending freedom at all cost,_

_For the red, white and the blue._

I felt the tears burn the backs of my eyes as I watched my little girl looking right at her daddy as she sang. I caught Ranger's expression as he listened to his daughter sing and knew he felt she was singing it just for him. The rest of the children on stage joined in and they all sang,

_Thank you,_

_Oh thank you _

_Men and Women,_

_Brave and strong,_

_To those who served so gallantly _

_We sing this grateful song._

_To the soldiers who have traveled on to countries far and near_

_In peace and war you paid the price_

_For the cause you hold so dear._

_That we may wake each morning bright_

_And know that freedom rings_

_Because of your great sacrifice_

_Your country joins to sing.._

_Thank you _

_Oh thank you_

_Men and Women,_

_brave and strong,_

_To those who served so gallantly_

_We sing this grateful song_

_Thank you,_

_Oh thank you_

_Men and Women,_

_Brave and strong,_

_To those who served so gallantly_

_We sing this grateful song._

Katie stepped up to the microphone once more and said, "At this time we would like to ask all those that have served in the armed forces or are serving now, to please come up on stage with us."

My Dad, Ranger and the guys from Rangeman except for Hector all stood and made their way onto the stage. Joe joined them as did several others from the audience. Once everyone was on stage, the opening strains of a famous song by a Country and Western artist was played and the children all saluted those who had joined them on the stage. Ranger, my Dad and the Rangeman guys snapped to attention and saluted the children back. It was a heartwarming scene and I knew I would never forget this. Once the song ended the children made their way towards the men that joined them and thanked them for coming before turning to the rest of us and thanking us for coming as well. When Ranger and the children made their way over to where I was, I wrapped my arms around all of them and told them how proud I was of all of them.

Ranger wrapped me in his arms and said, "Let's go home Babe."

I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder as we made our way out to the Cayenne.


End file.
